Cytaty Winony (DST)
Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Winony, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Postać ta dostępna jest jedynie w grze Don't Starve: Razem (DST). Winona (DST) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "I never was the 'woodsy' type." - "Nigdy nie byłam leśnym typem" Złota Siekiera - "A shiny way to cut stuff down." - "Ścinanie rzeczy w błyszczący sposób" Łopata - "Time to get digging." - "Czas na kopanie" Złota łopata - "A little too snazzy for my taste." - "Zbyt odlotowa jak na mój gust" Kilof - "Not my preferred kind of manual labor." - "To nie ten typ pracy fizycznej, który preferuje." Złoty kilof - "A shiny way to smash up rocks." - "Rozwalanie kamieni w błyszczący sposób" Brzytwa - "Never hurts to have more tools." - "Narzędzi nigdy za wiele" Brzytwa (nie może ogolić) - "I'd NEVER misuse a tool." - "NIGDY nie używałabym narzędzia w niewłaściwy sposób" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "Smooth as sheet metal" - "Gładkie jak blacha" Brzytwa (próba golenia obudzonego bawoła) - "Dirty work's not for broad daylight." - "Nie ma brudnej roboty w biały dzień" Młot - "And I know how to use it!" - "A ja wiem jak tego używać!" Widły - "It's so...rural." - "To jest takie... wiejskie" Siekiera Lucy - "You're alright for an axe" - "Jesteś w porządku jak na siekierę" Pióro - "I've got ugly handwriting" - "Mam brzydkie pismo" Szczotka - "Repetitive tasks are soothing" - "Powtarzające się zadania są kojące" Siodło - "How'd I get saddled with this? Ha!" - "Jak niby miałabym się tym osiodłać? Ha!" Siodło Bitewne - "Alright, who wants to fight?" - "Więc, kto chce walczyć?" Siodło Ozdobne - "Still wouldn't keep up with a Leapin' Lena..." - "Nadal nie nadążyłabym za Leapin' Lena" - "Takes a saddle off real quick." - "Naprawdę szybko zdejmuje siodło" Lizawka - "Keeps livestock nice and docile" - "Utrzymuje bydło miłe i uległe" Światło Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A good healthy blaze" - "Dobry, zdrowy płomień" Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Properly roaring" - "Dobrze huczący" Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "About as cozy as it gets out here" - "Prawie tak przytulnie jak Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "About as cozy as it gets out here" Ognisko (niski ogień) - Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - Ognisko (żar) - Obudowane ognisko (żar) - Ognisko (wypalone) - Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - Inne Pochodnia - Pochodnia (wypalona) - Kask górnika - Dyniowa latarnia - Latarnia - Krogle - Przetrwanie Pułapka - Pułapka na ptaki - Siatka - Wędka - Parasol - Miodowy okład - Lecznicza maść - Plecak - Świński plecak - Śpiwór - Futrzasty śpiwór - Namiot - Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - Jedzenie - Gotowanie Kij małż - Kompostownik - Lodówka - Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - : Garnek : Garnek - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - : Garnek (skończone) - : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - Upieczone mięso - Susz - Mięso z potwora - Upieczone mięso z potwora - Potworny susz - Kąsek - Upieczony kąsek - Mały susz - Udko - Usmażone udko - Ryba - Upieczona ryba - Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - Pieczone żabie udka - Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - Liściaste mięso - Upieczone liściaste mięso - Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - Popcorn - Marchewka - Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Nauka Maszyna nauki - Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch strzelniczy - Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - Mięsna maczuga - Trawiasta zbroja - Drewniana zbroja - Marmurowa zbroja - Zbroja z łusek - Kask futbolowy Dmuchawka - Usypiająca strzałka - Podpalająca Strzałka - Bumerang - Bumerang (uderza postać) - Pszczela mina - Zębowa Pułapka - Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - " Chlew : Chlew - : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - Mur z trawy (postawiony) - Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - Drewniany mur (postawiony) - Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - Kamienny mur (postawiony) - Materiały Lina - Deski - Rzeźbiony kamień - Papirus - Fioletowy klejnot - Koszmarne paliwo - Magia Mięsna kukła - "Looks just like that egghead! Ha!" - "Ha! Wyglądasz zupełnie jak tamten jajogłowy!" Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - Zbroja nocy - Miecz nocy - Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Odzież Przybory do szycia - Wianek - Królicze nauszniki - Słomiany kapelusz - Cylinder - Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - Kapelusz z piór - Krzaczasty kapelusz - Czapka zimowa - Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - Amulet konstruowania - Amulet leniwego zbieracza - Berło leniwego podróżnika - Gwiezdne berło - Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - Siekierokilof - Tulecytowa korona - Tulecytowa maczuga - Tulecytowa zbroja - Tulecytowy strażnik - Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - : Świerk (ścięty) - : Świerk (podpalony) - : Świerk (spalony) - : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - Szyszka - Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - Żywa kłoda - Sadzonka : Sadzonka - : Sadzonka (zebrana) - : Sadzonka (podpalona) - Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - Trawa : Trawa - : Trawa (zebrana) - : Trawa (jałowa) - : Trawa (podpalona) - Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - : Trzcina (zebrana) - : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - Mięsista bulwa - Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - Złe kwiaty - Mroczne płatki - Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - : Jajo (zimne) - : Jajo (gorące) - : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Czarne piórko - Czerwone piórko - Lazurowe piórko - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Róg kozy woltowej - Skóra macki - Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk (martwy) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty: Koalefant - Zimowy koalefant - Kozy woltowe Koza woltowa - Koza woltowa (naładowana) - ' Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne' Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - Kruk (schwytany) - Mały ptak - Mały ptak (głodny) - Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - Gobbler - Króliki: Królik - Królik (schwytany) - Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki Świetliki - Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : : Mandragora (martwa) - : : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - Król świń - Abigail - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Popiół - Broda - Kryształy Czerwony klejnot - Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - *Wkraczając w światło - *Wkraczając w ciemność - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - *Jeleniocyklop - " Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - Temperatura *Zamarzając - *Przegrzewając się - Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - *Deszcz (postać mokra) - *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - *Pełny ekwipunek - *Schronienie się pod drzewem - *Trzęsienie ziemi - *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie